Bolting apparatus which perform bolting and drilling functions are well known in the art however as mining industry moves forward the automation of bolting and drilling operations is becoming a priority in many markets around the world. The present invention seeks to assist in the automation of these apparatus.
Any reference herein to known prior art does not, unless the contrary indication appears, constitute an admission that such prior art is commonly known by those skilled in the art to which the invention relates, at the priority date of this application.